Die dunkle Seite des Spiegels, Teil II
Jonathan Archer übernimmt das Kommando über die [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant (NCC-1764)]] und fliegt Richtung Erde, um den Imperator zu stürzen und selbst diesen Posten zu übernehmen. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog [[Datei:Archer plant die Flucht der Defiant.jpg|thumb|Archer plant die Flucht mit der Defiant.]] Nach dem Commander Archer die Zerstörung der [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise]] von der Brücke der [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant]] mit ansehen musste, befiehlt er Commander Tucker den Antrieb in Gang zu bringen, was ein wenig länger dauert, weil das Energiegitter gestört ist. Major Reed kann die Schutzschilde aktivieren, doch T'Pol muss melden, dass sich die Andockklemmen nicht lösen lassen. Die Schilde schwächen die Klemmen, und als Archer mit den Manövriertriebwerken abwechselnd Schub gibt, gelingt es schließlich, die Defiant loszureißen. T'Pol meldet nun, dass sich sechs Raumschiffe der Tholianer nähern. Sie beginnen ihr Netz um die Defiant zu spinnen. Akt I: Anderes Schiff – andere Geschichte [[Datei:Defiant entkommt den Tholianern.jpg|thumb|Die Defiant entkommt den Tholianern.]] Gemeinsam mit T'Pol arbeitet Tucker nun an den Waffen und leitet das Plasma dafür um, während die Tholianer noch Verstärkung bekommen. Da erfasst ein Traktorstrahl die Defiant und zieht sie zurück in das tholianische Raumdock. Letztendlich gelingt es Tucker und T'Pol, die taktischen Systeme zu aktivieren. Reed zerstört mit den am Heck montierten Phasern den Traktorstrahl und dann mit denen an der Untertassensektion mit Leichtigkeit die tholianischen Schiffe. Als nun die Station auf die sich entfernende Defiant feuert, wird sie mit den achternen Photonentorpedos vernichtet. Reed entdeckt dann die Rettungskapseln der Enterprise, und Archer lässt sie an Bord bringen. Später besprechen die überlebenden Führungsoffiziere die Lage. Neben dem ursprünglichen Außenteam sind auch Dr. Phlox und Hoshi Sato mit an Bord der Defiant. Archer verlangt mehr Geschwindigkeit, aber Tucker muss melden, dass der Maschinenraum zu stark ausgeschlachtet worden ist. Zwar sind die meisten Teile noch im Hangardeck, aber Tucker hat zu wenig Erfahrung mit ihnen, um sie schnell wieder installieren zu können und braucht vermutlich zwei oder drei Tage, schließlich weiß er bei vielen Teilen nicht einmal, wozu sie gut sind. thumb|Archer überprüft T'Pols Loyalität. Archer gibt ihm zwölf Stunden, um den Warpantrieb wiederherzustellen. T'Pol schlägt vor, die gefangenen Sklavenarbeiter der Tholianer einzusetzten, um die Sache zu beschleunigen. Weiter muss sie jedoch anmerken, dass sie nur 47 Überlebende sind, das Schiff aber normalerweise eine Besatzung von 400 Leuten braucht. Sie will die Defiant deswegen zur Erde zurückbringen, damit die Sternenflotte sie ausführlich studieren kann, doch Archer meint, dafür habe man keine Zeit. Er befürchtet, dass das Imperium den Krieg gegen die Rebellion verlieren wird, wenn die Defiant nicht sofort an die Front kommt und befiehlt, sie gefechtsbereit zu machen. Als alle wegtreten, hält er T'Pol zurück und bedroht sie mit Mayweathers Waffe. Er meint, dass er sie eigentlich erschießen sollte, weil sie ihn hintergangen habe. T'Pol erklärt, die Befreiung von Captain Forrest sei ihre Pflicht als Offizier der Sternenflotte gewesen, und als Archer die Loyalität, die sie ihm schwor, einfordert, offenbart sie ihm, dass Forrest sie vor Verlassen der Enterprise anwies, ihn zu töten. Nun aber, da Forrest tot ist, sei Archer ihr einziger Vorgesetzter und nur noch seine Befehle gültig. Archer erzählt ihr, dass er nie Probleme mit Vulkaniern hatte, bevor die sich der Rebellion anschlossen. Hätte er einen anderen Offizier für den Posten des Ersten Offiziers, würde er sie aus der Luftschleuse werfen, so aber ist er auf sie angewiesen. Trotzdem warnt er sie, dass er sie sofort töten wird, wenn sie hinter seinem Rücken gegen ihn arbeitet. thumb|Archer präsentiert seine neue Uniform. Später besucht Hoshi Archer, der das Quartier des Captains bezogen hat und auch dessen Uniform angezogen hat, deren seltsames Aussehen sie sehr amüsiert. Archer bringt nun etwas Seltsames zur Sprache: er hat nirgendwo einen Hinweis auf das Imperium gefunden! Zwar sind viele Namen dieselben, aber das Imperium existiert in diesem Universum nicht. Stattdessen wurde die Erde eines von vielen Mitgliedern in der "Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten". Archer hält sie eher für eine "Föderation der Narren"! Nach den Daten über die Föderation möchte Sato nun auch die Daten über sich selbst aus diesem Universum abrufen. Tatsächlich finden sie im Computer die Akte über Hoshi Sato. Als Archer vorzulesen beginnt, möchte sie jedoch nicht mehr über ihr Gegenstück erfahren. Statt dessen ruft sie nun Jonathan Archers Akte ab. Hoshi beginnt dann seine Akte vorzulesen, doch umso mehr Verdienste dieses Archers sie vorliest und umso mehr dieser Archer gelobt wird, umso wütender wird Archer. Schließlich unterbricht er sie und schaltet die Akte weg. Er ist sehr wütend, weil sein Gegenstück in seinen Augen kein bedeutender Mann sei, sondern ein Friedenstifter, der die Menschheit an eine Gruppe von "Untermenschen-Spezies" verriet. Sato beruhigt ihn und erinnert ihn an seine glorreiche Zukunft. Der Imperator werde begeistert von der Defiant sein und Archer zum Helden erklären. Akt II: Die Jagd auf den Gorn thumb|Kelby findet die Plasmaregler. Inzwischen ruft Ensign Kelby Tucker zu einer Wartungsröhre. Zwei Plasmaregler fehlen. Tucker ist zunächst wütend, dass Kelby ihn wegen einer solchen Kleinigkeit gerufen hat und schickt ihn in den Hangar, wo die Teile bei den anderen ausgebauten Teilen liegen sollen. Doch Kelby erklärt, dass die beiden Regler noch vor zehn Minuten da waren, jemand entfernte sie, als er kurz weg war. Tucker weist ihn an, die Teile wiederzufinden und gibt ihm dafür zehn Minuten. Dann geht er. Kelby klettert weiter in die Röhre hinein, um die Regler zu finden. Als er jemanden entdeckt zu haben glaubt, betritt er eine kleine Kammer mit gezogener Phasenpistole, wird aber unvorsichtig, als er einen der Regler findet. Als er ihn aufhebt, wird er plötzlich von oben angegriffen und getötet. Einige Zeit später erstattet Phlox Archer Bericht über den Tod Kelbys. Er fand reptilianischen Speichel in den Wunden, vermutlich wurde er von einem über zwei Meter langem Reptil gebissen. T'Pol kann das Tier nicht mit den internen Sensoren in der Primärhülle finden, vermutlich ist es also im Maschinenraum. Reed vermutet, dass es ein Haustier sein könnte, aber Phlox meint, es müsste dann ein Velociraptor sein. Da kommt Tucker auf die Brücke und muss berichten, dass die Regler unauffindbar sind. Ohne sie aber kann der Warpantrieb nicht in Betrieb genommen werden. Um die Sabotage aufzuklären befiehlt Archer Reed, einen der Sklaven in den Besprechungsraum zu bringen. thumb|Archer fordert Informationen über den Gorn. Kurz darauf ist schon einer der Sklaven vor Ort und wird von Mayweather, in Ermangelung der zerstörten Agonie-Kammer, brutal zusammengeschlagen. Dabei verhört Archer den Sklaven und will von ihm wissen, wer der Angreifer war. Der Sklave hat zunächst Angst, von seinem Herrn getötet zu werden, wenn er ihn verrät, aber Archer macht ihm klar, dass auch er nicht zögern wird ihn zu töten. Um dies deutlich zu machen lässt Archer T'Pol einen neuen Sklaven herein rufen und zückt den erbeuteten Phaser Typ 2. Er erzählt, dass er gehört habe, auf der höchsten Stufe könne er eine Person total auflösen und dass er das nun ausprobieren wolle. Dabei hält er dem Sklaven den Phaser an den Hals, und der beginnt nun doch zu reden. Der Angreifer war Slar, der für die Bergung zuständige Sklavenmeister, der sich bei der Eroberung des Schiff durch die Terraner in den Wartungsröhren versteckte um es zu sabotieren. Auf Archers Nachfrage vermutet der Sklave, er werde damit vermutlich auf Deck 22 beginnen. Zuletzt offenbart er, dass Slar ein Gorn ist. thumb|Reed jagt den Gorn. Wenig später erstattet Reed Archer Bericht über die Fortschritte der Jagd auf Slar. Auf einem Übersichtsplan zeigt er, wie es seinen MACOs gelang, ihn bei Turboschacht 3 einzukreisen, aber er entkam, und dass der Kontakt zu McKenzie und Brown verloren ging. Plötzlich hat Archer eine Art "Vision": Er sieht Jonathan Archer aus dem anderen Universum zusammen mit einigen seiner und einigen von Archers Offizieren auf der Brücke, der zu ihm spricht. Er wirft ihm vor, zu zögerlich zu sein und eine Sache der Sicherheit zu überlassen, die er, der andere Archer, selbst erledigt hätte. Nach der Vision wird Archer energisch und herrscht Reed an, ein Trupp Tellariten hätte das besser gekonnt. Er fordert ein Angriffsteam, das er persönlich anführen will. Da meldet Hoshi, dass sie ein Signal aus dem Schiff empfängt. Es ist Slar, aber sie kann ihn nicht orten. Archer fordert Slar auf, ihnen sofort die Plasmaregler zurück zu geben. Slar erklärt, er wolle nur das Schiff verlassen. Weil er den Menschen nicht vertraut, will er ein Shuttle haben und verspricht, die Position der Regler zu verraten, wenn er das Schiff verlassen hat. Als Archer sich weigert zu verhandeln und erst die Regler will, bricht Slar den Kontakt ab. T'Pol schlägt vor, doch mit Slar zu verhandeln, doch für Archer ist klar, dass er plant, vom Shuttle aus sein Volk zu kontaktieren und die hilflose Defiant anzugreifen. Als Archer die Brücke verlässt und alleine im Turbolift ist, erscheint ihm erneut der andere Archer, der ihn auffordert, den Gorn zu besiegen um endlich den verdienten Respekt zu erlangen. thumb|Archer kämpft gegen Slar. Dann trifft sich Archer mit Reed und drei MACOs in den Wartungsschächten. Reed kann die ungefähre Position von Slar bestimmen, und um ihn einzukesseln trennen sie sich. Während Archer und Scott sich entfernen, um ein Schott zu verriegeln, gehen Reed, Brown und der andere MACO weiter. Sie finden nach einer Weile den Kommunikator von Slar, von dem aber fehlt jede Spur. Reed informiert Archer darüber, dass Slar den Kommunikator modifiziert hat, um falsche Biozeichen auszustrahlen. Archer beordert ihn zu einem Treffpunkt. Als die MACOs auf Reeds Befehl den Kommunikator deaktivieren, bemerkt Slar das und zündet per Fernsteuerung eine versteckte Bombe. Kurz darauf erreichen Archer und Scott den Ort der Explosion. Reed ist schwer verletzt. Archer lässt T'Pol erneut mit den Sensoren nach Slar suchen, die ihn auf Deck 9 entdeckt. Archer gibt Befehl, "Plan B" auszuführen und Zugriff auf die Umgebungskontrollen auf diesem Deck zu nehmen. Dann gehen er und der MACO weiter. Kurz darauf erreichen Archer und Scott Deck 9 und suchen in den Korridoren nach Slar, der sie unentdeckt beobachtet. Plötzlich stürzt sich Slar von der Decke auf Archer, der dabei seinen Phaser verliert. Archer wird von einer Kralle des Gorns am Bein verletzt, doch der lässt schließlich von ihm ab und stürzt sich auf Scott, der ebenfalls in den Nahkampf eingegriffen hat, aber nicht schießen konnte, weil er Archer nicht treffen wollte. Archer ruft inzwischen T'Pol und gibt ihr seine genaue Position durch. Auf sein Kommando erhöht sie die Gravitationsplattierung auf 20 G und Slar wird auf dem Boden festgenagelt. Als zwei weitere Besatzungsmitglieder auftauchen, lässt Archer sich die Waffe des einen geben und erschießt Slar mit mehreren Schüssen. thumb|T'Pol und Phlox unterhalten sich über die Zukunft. Endlich ist die Defiant wieder warpfähig und reist nun zum Treffen mit der terranischen Flotte. Währenddessen unterhalten sich Phlox und T'Pol in der Messe. T'Pol fragt nach Reeds Zustand, und der Doktor erklärt, dass sein derzeitiger Zutand entweder auf eine Heilung oder einen Tod hinauslaufen kann und dass es zweifellos einige in der Crew gäbe, die sehr froh über Reeds Tod wären. Dann fragt T'Pol Phlox nach seiner Abfrage der Datenbank des Schiffes, die sie bemerkt hat, und er erklärt, nur nach Literatur gesucht zu haben, die er dann mit der aus ihrem Universum verglich. Die Charaktere in den Werken des anderen Universums seien alle schwach, einzig Shakespeare sei in diesem Universum genau so düster wie der ihm bekannte Shakespeare und gleichermaßen gut. T'Pol fordert ihn auf, sich doch einmal die historischen Dateien über die Föderation anzusehen. Dort könne er zum Beispiel erfahren, dass Menschen und Denobulaner in dem anderen Universum als gleichwertig angesehen werden, das gleiche gelte für die Vulkanier. Phlox einziger Kommentar dazu ist, dass er diese Informationen als gefährlich einschätzt und als Captain den Zugang zu ihnen beschränken würde, um die Crew nicht auf dumme Gedanken zu bringen. Als T'Pol weiter reden will, wird Roter Alarm ausgerufen und Archer beordert alle auf ihre Stationen. Akt III: Der Kampf um die Macht [[Datei:Angriff der Rebellen.jpg|thumb|Die Rebellen greifen die Avenger an.]] Die Defiant hat den Schauplatz einer Raumschlacht erreicht, wo die [[ISS Avenger|ISS Avenger]] von einer Überzahl von Schiffen der Rebellen schwer bedrängt wird. Die Brücke ist schwer beschädigt, der Captain nach einer Kopfverletzung tot. Soval teilt außerdem Admiral Black mit, dass es weitere schwere Schäden gebe. Black befiehlt, das Feuer auf die Andorianer zu konzentrieren, als Soval das Eintreffen eines weiteren Schiffes meldet. Es ist die Defiant, die Rebellen angreift und mehrere ihrer Schiffe mit Leichtigkeit zerstört. Als ein tellaritisches Schiff sie angreift, nimmt sie nicht einmal Schaden und vernichtet den Angreifer mit einer Salve. Nach kurzem einseitigem Kampf bleibt ein vulkanisches Schiff übrig, das zu entkommen versucht. Archer lässt sie verfolgen, doch T'Pol bedrängt ihn, sie ziehen zu lassen, da sie keine Bedrohung seien. Mit einer Salve Photonentorpedos wird es zerstört. Übrig bleibt nun nur ein einziges andorianisches Schiff, dieses jedoch lässt Archer entkommen, damit die übrigen Rebellen von der überlegenen Kampfkraft der Defiant erfahren. Dann lässt er Admiral Black rufen. Der fragt nach der Enterprise und Captain Forrest, doch weil die Erklärungen länger dauern, lädt Archer den Admiral auf die Defiant ein. thumb|Archer tötet Black. Kurz darauf fliegen beide Schiffe Seite an Seite, während Archer Black und Soval durch die Defiant führt. Der Admiral ist beeindruckt von ihr und glaubt mit ihrer Technologie die Rebellen leicht schlagen zu können. Dann verspricht er Archer, den er immer noch Commander nennt, ihn zur Beförderung vorzuschlagen. Archer, der sich ja bereits selbst zum Captain der Defiant gemacht hat, weist darauf hin, dass er als Admiral auch eine sofortige Feldbeförderung aussprechen könnte. Als Black meint, leider gäbe es zur Zeit kein Schiff für ihn, will Archer die Defiant, doch Black ist dagegen. Während er weiter spricht, erscheint Archer wieder der andere Archer, der ihm klar macht, dass er dieses Schiff nie bekommen wird. Stattdessen würde er mit Glück das Kommando auf einer Mondfähre bekommen, und der Admiral werde beim Imperator den Ruhm ernten. So angestachelt besteht Archer auf seinem Captainsrang. Auf sein Zeichen schaltet Mayweather den Leibwächter des Admirals aus und Archer vaporisiert Black mit dem erbeuteten Phaser Typ 2. [[Datei:Avenger Defiant.jpg|thumb|Die Avenger und die Defiant auf dem Weg zur Erde.]] Später hält Archer eine Ansprache vor Teilen der beiden Mannschaften, die im Hangar der Avenger versammelt sind. Er macht noch einmal deutlich, dass die Besatzung der Avenger wie die von Tausenden anderen Angehörigen der Flotte jetzt tot wäre, wenn die Defiant nicht rechtzeitig erschienen wäre. Schuld an dem katastrophalen Verlauf des Krieges seien die Offiziere im Sternenflottenkommando. Ihre verbrecherische Schwäche lade die Rebellen zu ihrem Aufstand ein, und ihre Korruption und Arroganz habe das Imperium beinahe zerstört. Er als treuer Soldat könne diesem Verbrechen nun nicht länger zusehen. Er bittet nun die versammelten Leute, ihn zu unterstützen, um erst diese Führungsriege und dann die Rebellen zu besiegen. Die Defiant sei der Schlüssel zum Sieg, und niemand könne sie aufhalten. Auf der Avenger sitzt Soval in seinem Quartier, als T'Pol den Raum betritt und ihn mit dem vulkanischen Gruß begrüßt. Soval meint, dass dies selbst hinter verschlossenen Türen gefährlich wäre. Dann erklärt er auf T'Pols Nachfrage, dass die historischen Dateien, die sie ihm gab, "verblüffend" seien. Aber er ist sich nicht sicher, ob die Föderation in ihrem Universum realisierbar wäre, so wie T'Pol das will, und stimmt Archer sogar darin zu, dass der Imperator korrupt geworden sei und eine neue Führung vielleicht vieles besser machen könnte. T'Pol meint jedoch, dass das auf keinen Fall für ihr Volk so sei, stattdessen werde die Defiant tausende Vulkanier bei der Bekämpfung der Rebellion töten. Dann offenbart sie Soval ihren Plan. Sie will die Defiant vernichten. Daten des Antriebs und der taktischen Systeme will sie an die Rebellen übergeben, während sie die Energiesysteme der Defiant deaktivieren will, so dass Soval sie zerstören kann. Der ist zunächst entsetzt von dem Gedanken und meint, er sei zu alt um Rebell zu werden. T'Pol berichtet von ihrer Vermutung, wenn Archer erst Imperator sei, werde er wegen seines Hasses auf die Vulkanier ganz Vulkan verwüsten. thumb|T'Pol versucht Soval zu überzeugen, sich ihr anzuschließen. Indessen kann Archer an Bord der Defiant nicht schlafen. Er erklärt Sato, dass er fühlt, dass seine Führungsoffiziere ihm den Sieg nicht zutrauen und auch T'Pol nicht einverstanden sei. Die schlägt vor, T'Pol jetzt endlich los zu werden, nun da die Defiant voll einsatzfähig sei. Archer will noch weiter gehen: Er will alle Nicht-Terraner los werden und sie auf die Avenger transferieren, weil er sich an Bord seines Flaggschiffes keine Spione der Rebellen leisten könne. Sato erinnert ihn daran, dass auch sein Arzt ein Nicht-Terraner sei. Archer meint, er habe nichts gegen Phlox, die Denobulaner seien nicht rebellisch. Dann konzentriert sich Archer wieder auf die zukünftige "Gemahlin des Imperators". Später fertigt T'Pol auf der Brücke heimlich eine Kopie der Daten der Defiant an, als Archer die Brücke betritt und eine Verbindung zu Flottenadmiral Gardner verlangt. Bevor sie zu Stande kommt, lässt Archer T'Pol von einem MACO-Corporal zum Transporterraum bringen und nimmt ihr auch ihre Waffen ab. Dann ist Gardner auf dem Hauptbildschirm zu sehen und verlangt wütend zu wissen, was Archers Botschaft, in der er die bedingungslose Kapitulation der Sternenflotte verlangt, bedeuten soll. Ruhig erinnert Archer an die Leistungsfähigkeit der Defiant. Als Gardner nach Black fragt, meint Archer, er sei zur Zeit "unpässlich". Als Archer nochmals die Kapitulation der Flotte fordert, warnt Gardner ihn, sich nicht der Erde zu nähern, sonst werde man ihn angreifen, und beendet dann den Kontakt. thumb|T'Pol kämpft gegen Sato. Indessen wird Phlox über Intercom über einen medizinischen Notfall auf der Avenger informiert. Kurz darauf erscheint er dort und wird von Soval und T'Pol abgefangen, die ihm von ihren Plan, die Defiant zu sabotieren, informieren. Auch Phlox ist entsetzt über diesen Vorschlag, und teilt auch nicht T'Pols Meinung, Archer sei wahnsinnig. Als er T'Pols Frage, ob er loyal zum Imperium stehe bejaht, erklärt sie, dann müsse er gegen Archer vorgehen, da der ja gegen den Imperator putschen wolle. Phlox ist weiter dagegen, auch als T'Pol ihm klar macht, dass er bei einem Scheitern Archers hingerichtet werden würde. Erst als T'Pol ihm darstellt, dass der Retter des Imperators vor einem Mordanschlag, wie Archer ihn plant, vom Imperator alles erhalten würde, zum Beispiel ein Labor und, wie Soval herausstellt, insbesondere viele Frauen. Das überzeugt Phlox. Später geht T'Pol durch die Avenger, als vor ihr in einem Turbolift plötzlich Sato und ein MACO auftauchen und sie mit Waffen bedrohen. Hoshi hat bemerkt, dass T'Pol die Daten der Defiant heruntergeladen hat und will wissen, wo sie sind. Der MACO entwaffnet T'Pol und führt sie ab, da wirbelt sie plötzlich herum und schaltet ihn mit einem Tritt aus und tritt auch Hoshi ihre Phasenpistole aus der Hand. Nun kämpfen Hoshi und T'Pol im Nahkampf gegen einander und beleidigen sich dabei gegenseitig. Schließlich schlägt T'Pol Sato nieder und will fliehen, doch inzwischen ist der MACO wieder fit und schießt ihr in den Rücken. Akt IV:Rebellion [[Datei:ISSAvenger Zerstörung.jpg|thumb|Das Ende der Avenger.]] Indessen ist Phlox auf der Defiant unterwegs und klettert in eine Wartungsröhre. Gleichzeitig bemannen Soval, ein Andorianer und eine Orionerin die Brücke der Avenger und bereiten sich auf den Kampf vor, während Archer und Hoshi auf der Defiant T'Pol verhören. Die will jedoch nicht einmal unter Androhung des Todes verraten, für wen die Daten bestimmt waren und wer sie unterstützt. Stattdessen beharrt sie darauf, dass die Föderation die Zukunft sei. Die Menschheit werde für ihre Arroganz bezahlen. Indessen arbeitet Phlox unter Anleitung von Soval an der Demontage einiger EPS-Relais. Da bemerkt Soval, dass jemand versucht auf die Brücke vorzudringen und hält den Doktor zu Eile an. Auch Mayweather und Tucker bemerken, dass etwas mit ihrem Warpfeld nicht stimmt. Mayweather will den Captain informieren, doch Tucker meint, es sei nur eine unbedeutende Störung, mit der sie ihn nicht belästigen sollten und geht selber. thumb|Archers Tod. Inzwischen schickt Archer einige MACOs auf die Avenger, um alle Nicht-Terraner einzusperren. Hoshi fordert ihn dann auf, T'Pol endlich zu töten. Plötzlich wird das Schiff erschüttert und fällt unter Warp, weil Phlox das Relais entfernt hat und so die Hauptenergie ausschaltet. Nun beginnt die Avenger ihren Angriff und landet einige Treffer. Da erreicht Tucker Phlox, der sich gerade auf das andere Schiff beamen lassen will und greift ihn an. Währenddessen kann Archer immer noch nichts gegen die Avenger unternehmen, weil alle Systeme ausgefallen sind. Endlich gelingt es Tucker, Phlox niederzuschlagen und die Relais wieder einzusetzten. Die Hauptenergie ist wieder verfügbar, Schilde und Waffen werden aktiviert. Innerhalb von Sekunden wird die Avenger durch die Defiant vernichtet. thumb|Die neue Imperatorin Sato. Später feiern Archer und Sato ihren Sieg im Bett. Danach bittet Archer sie, die historische Datenbank gleich am nächsten Tag zu löschen, um alle Hinweise auf die Föderation zu vernichten. Sato reicht ihm ein Glas Sekt, von dem Archer trinkt, und meint dann, dass damit auch alle Daten über ihre Gegenstücke gelöscht werden. Dann fragt sie Archer, ob er glaubt, dass die Kommandeure der Sternenflotte ihn unterstützten werden. Archer meint, sie seien dem Imperator gegenüber loyal, egal wer gerade der Imperator sei. Als Archer von seiner Zeit als Imperator zu träumen beginnt, schütteln ihn plötzlich Krämpfe. Sato öffnet die Tür und Mayweather tritt ein. Während Archer stirbt, küssen die beiden sich. Als die Defiant dann die Erde erreicht hat, ruft Sato Gardner und stellt sich ihm als "Imperator Sato" vor. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Die Folge spielt auf die Episode TOS: an. Diese und die vorhergehende Episode unterscheiden sich von anderen Spiegeluniversumsfolgen aus TOS und DS9 insofern, als niemand aus unserem Universum in die Parallelwelt reist. Sie beginnen und enden komplett im Spiegeluniversum. Trotzdem hat ein Charakter aus unserem Universum einen Auftritt: Jonathan Archer erscheint seinem "Spiegelbild" mehrmals in einer Halluzination. Produktionsnotizen Allgemeines Diese Episode hat einen extra produzierten Vorspann, siehe dazu [[Vorspann zu Star Trek: Enterprise#Vorspann des Spiegeluniversums|Vorspann zu Star Trek: Enterprise#Vorspann des Spiegeluniversums]]. Der in dieser Doppelepisode verwendete alternative Vorspann enthält Szenen aus einigen -Episoden ( , , ) und aus der -Episode . Mit einer Szene aus dem Spielfilm Jagd auf Roter Oktober wird außerdem auf Material außerhalb von Star Trek zurückgegriffen. Der deutsche Name dieser Episode lautete bei DVD-Veröffentlichung noch „Im Finsteren Spiegel Teil 2“, bekam jedoch bei der Erstausstrahlung auf Sat 1 dem neuen Titel „Die dunkle Seite des Spiegels Teil 2“. Sets und Drehorte Für die Innenaufnahmen auf der Defiant wurden die Kulissen in Anlehnung an die Sets der Enterprise der 1960er-Jahre, teilweise etwas modernisiert, neu gebaut. Spezialeffekte Die USS Defiant ist ein computeranimiertes Modell eines Schiffs der ''Constitution''-Klasse. In DS9: wurde noch mit einem echten Modell gearbeitet. Darsteller und Charaktere Der in dieser Realität zu sehende Gorn unterscheidet sich deutlich von dem Exemplar, mit dem James T. Kirk später im anderen Universum kämpfen muss. Unter anderem hat er keine Facettenaugen. Trivia In dieser Episode sieht man, wie ein Schiff der Constitution-Klasse die Heckgeschütze benutzt. Es ist das einzige Mal überhaupt. Filmfehler In den Datenbanken der Defiant gibt es laut Archer keinerlei Hinweise auf ein Terranisches Imperium. Allerdings hatte ein Landetrupp der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] bereits ein Jahr, bevor die Defiant verschwand, Kontakt mit diesem Spiegeluniversum. Die Ereignisse müssten also dokumentiert sein. Möglicherweise hat man das Material als geheim eingestuft und Archer findet daher nichts in den Datenbanken der Defiant. Bei Archers Suche nach Hinweisen in der Datenbank der Defiant ist auf dem Bildschirm ein Föderations-Hoheitszeichen zu sehen, welches zur Zeit der Defiant noch gar nicht verwendet wurde. Im Besprechungsraum wird ebenfalls eine falsche Föderations-Fahne gezeigt. Synchronisationsfehler In der englischen Fassung stellt sich Hoshi, nachdem die Defiant die Erde erreicht hat, als "Empress Sato" vor. In der deutschen Übersetzung nennt sie sich "Imperator Sato". Die weibliche Form von "Imperator" ist jedoch "Imperatrix". Die korrekte Übersetzung müsste also "Imperatrix Sato" lauten. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise cs:In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II en:In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II (episode) es:In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II fr:In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II (épisode) ja:ENT:暗黒の地球帝国・後編 nl:In a Mirror, Darkly, Deel II Kategorie:Episode (ENT)